A head mount display which can be mounted on the head of a user and can show the user an image by a display to be placed in front of the user's eyes has been known. For example, in Patent Literature 1, a spectacle type display camera (imaging display apparatus) having a display panel unit which can display an image sent from an external apparatus; and an imaging lens which images a subject in the direction of a user's eyesight has been described.
Meanwhile, in addition to a normal imaging apparatus which performs imaging by the user's operation, there has been known an automatic imaging apparatus which performs imaging automatically without making the user conscious of it. For example, in Patent Literature 2, an automatic imaging apparatus which can be used in a state of being attached to the user's body by a strap or the like, and can be used as a life-log camera to record the user's daily activities by images, has been described.